


Time After Time

by Neko234



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly this is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is for Leenhiddles and alex-the-winter-fox youtuber au. I’m dying inside. </p>
<p>“Modern au where Rhys is a youtuber singer and jack does tutorials for stuff like cakes and candies (practically a youtube baker) and jack just loves listening to Rhys songs...”</p>
<p>Basically domestic as hell fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leenh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenh/gifts).



It had been about four months since Rhys had moved in with Jack and it was probably the happiest time they'd both ever felt. Jack kept calling it their honeymoon period because that is _exactly_ what it felt like. Either way life was good. It was even better when Jack woke up to the smell of food and coffee, which was...unusual since he was usually the one producing those smells in the morning. The elder man sleepily realizes that Rhys isn't in bed with him either and figures he must be downstairs. Maybe Tim had come over early and made them breakfast.

 

"Rhysie?" Jack calls groggily as he exits his bedroom. "In here!" Is the reply. He follows the sound of his boyfriend's voice and finds him standing at the island in the kitchen, two plates loaded with food sitting there. Rhys is frozen just kind of...staring at him then his expression turns sheepish and he ducks his head, "S-Sorry I know your kitchen is sacred ground, but I wanted to try making something for you—for us and—" Jack doesn't let him continue, stalking up to him as he cups Rhys' face in his large hands and kisses him soundly.

 

The younger man squeaks in surprise, but he melts into the kiss as his hands come up to slide around Jack's neck. Said man chuckles against Rhys' mouth pulling back slowly as he ignores the little whine of protest. "You cooked us breakfast, pumpkin." Jack says, grinning from ear to ear. Rhys licks his lips and nods slowly, "Yea...You've taught me so many things and well breakfast is simple. So I uh yea I made us breakfast." Jack actually groans at that, tilting Rhys' head back to like a hot stripe up his neck then pauses to nibble on his chin. Fuck...Somehow the realization that Rhys made them breakfast even though he's still pretty much a newbie in the kitchen does terribly wonderful things to Jack's heart and dick.

 

"I would take you right here, right now, baby cakes. I'm not going to because a; I don't want to defile my kitchen and b; I'm dying to try what you made me." The elder man purrs, watching with delight as Rhys' pupils grow huge in arousal. He reluctantly lets go of him to grab a plate, patting his boyfriend's ass playfully as he walks over to the table. Once Rhys joins him he seems to deflate slightly and says, "It’s probably not nearly as good as yours, but um I didn't burn anything at least." The plate is loaded with eggs, over easy just the way Jack likes his and scrambled for Rhys, there's also bacon which ok is a little more on the overdone side but Jack likes his bacon extra crispy anyway. Rhys also made toast and hash browns, both looking pretty perfect!

 

Jack takes a bite of the eggs first and oh man he taught the kid well because he even remembered to season the eggs! Everything was delicious and it seems to ease Rhys' mind at the way Jack just gobbles everything up. The elder man has never felt so fucking _loved_ before, but the fact that Rhys has been doing little things like this for him is so fantastic and heartwarming, He swears every day he falls more in love with the younger man and isn't inclined to stop. Once they're both done and the dishes are put in the sink for later cleaning Jack takes Rhys' hand and leads him back up stairs.

 

"I think you deserve a reward for that _delicious_ breakfast." Jack purrs, eyes half lidded and grin sultry. Rhys shivers and nods, quickly shedding out of his clothes and tossing himself onto the bed. The elder man laughs at that, but he dearly loves Rhys' enthusiasm as he steps out of his own pajama pants. He hadn't worn a shirt to bed and Jack was thankful for that now, one less piece of clothing to deal with. Jack crawls onto the bed, making his way up so he can kiss Rhys wet and messy just the way they like it. Tongues push and meet and curl soft moans and grunts coming from the two of them as they rock their hips together.

 

Jack's steadily growing harder while Rhys is already at full mast, his long cock curving up towards his belly as pre-cum drips steadily from the tip. The elder man breaks the kiss and Rhys already looks _wrecked_ , hair a mess and lips cherry red, wet with saliva. His pupils are lust blown and his cheeks are bright crimson as he arches off the bed, grinding himself against Jack's dick.

 

"Jack, _please_. Touch me more...Need your f-fingers. Nnnggh!" The brunette moans, his own hands clutching tightly at Jack's shoulders. The elder man gladly slides down Rhys' body, kissing and leaving all sorts of marks in his wake. He hears Rhys fumbling for something then a bottle of lube is being dangled in front of his face and Jack laughs, "So impatient, kitten! Can't wait to get this dick inside you, huh?" The younger man just huffs and pouts, lifting his hips up and spreading his legs more in silent plea. "Don't tease me, please!" He whines and Jack just snorts but coats a couple fingers with lube, easily sliding one inside of his boyfriend without warning just to hear his choked off moan.

 

"You love it, so just sit back and enjoy the ride, Rhysie!" The elder man laughs. Rhys can't say much more than an unintelligible mumble as Jack presses firmly against his prostate, the younger man writhing against the sheets. Rhys is lovely like this. Not that he isn't lovely all the time because he is, but there's a different sort of beauty to Rhys being slowly taken apart by Jack’s hands or mouth or his dick. Rhys is flushed all over, moaning loudly because thankfully Angel is at Tim's today so he doesn't have to worry about being loud. The younger man keeps fucking himself on those thick fingers, sobbing gratefully when another one pushes in. Jack can tell the kid is close and reaches out to squeeze the base of his boyfriend's dick, halting his on coming orgasm.

 

"Jack! Dammit let me come you asshole!" Rhys cries, thrashing with need because _god_ he'd been so close! Jack just chuckles and pulls his fingers out, the younger man mewling in protest. The elder man leans over and rummages in their bedside table, drawing out a condom as he rips the little foil packet open with his teeth and tosses the wrapper away. He rolls the thin barrier of latex down his cock, grabbing the lube to stroke himself a couple times. Jack hisses, sensitive and fully hard now as he positions himself back between Rhys legs. "Ass up sweetheart." The elder man growls, one hand grabbing Rhys' hip to help him arch his whole lower portion off the bed, legs settling over Jack's shoulders.

 

Jack guides himself in, slow and steady as the thick blunt head of his cock ease its way inside of Rhys slick hole. They've fucked so many times now, but it’s like they never get tired of how new it feels. The elder man keeps pushing in until his balls are pressed up against Rhys' truly perfect ass the both of them just settling there to breathe. "How you doin', babe?" Jack asks breathlessly, both hands now on Rhys' hips as he gives them a gentle squeeze. Rhys laughs softly, humming in a pleased manner as he shifts slightly. His breath catches when the head of Jack's dick brushes against his prostate, eyes fluttering in that attractive way that makes Jack's dick throb.

 

" _So good_..." Rhys moans softly, hands gripping at the sheets. Jack leans down, practically bending Rhys in half, but the kid was surprisingly very flexible, to kiss him. He nips at Rhys' lower lip, tongue sliding hot and wet into his mouth as he explores and tastes, delighting in the pleased mewls from his boyfriend. Without warning Jack starts sliding out only to sharply thrust back in, causing Rhys to cry out against his mouth. The position he's in leaves him helpless to do anything but take it as he slowly thrust into, Jack's cock filling him in ways no toy ever has.

 

Jack's long sharp thrusts slowly develop to short shallow ones. His dick barely leaving the younger man's body as he fucks into him _hard_. They're not really even kissing anymore, just mouthing wetly and Jack moves his lips down to mark up that pale throat. Rhys' hands leave the bed sheets to tangle in the elder man's hair; nails scraping against his scalp in a way that never fails to make bolts of lust go _directly_ to Jack's dick.

 

"Please please please..." Rhys murmurs, trying to clench down on the cock inside him and draw it in _deeper_. With every thrust Jack can hear the incredibly lewd slick noises as their flesh slaps together. It’s so fucking hot and Rhys is moaning like a grade A porn star, taking his dick like a fucking pro and just begging for more. He's been so good and Jack lifts his head away from Rhys neck to gasp out, "Such a good boy, cupcake~ You wanna come don't you?" Rhys nods frantically as he replies shakily, "Yes! Let me come, oh god let me come!" He's dribbling pre-cum all over his belly and his body is beautiful clenching heat around him as Jack leans in to bite at his ear.

 

"Go on, Rhys. Come all over my dick." He purrs into his ear. Jack's thrusts are getting erratic and losing his rhythm as he draws near himself. Rhys though, Rhys is tumbling over the edge into orgasm, back arching into a perfect bow as he spurts hot and messy all over his chest. The fluttering, clenching muscles are Jack's undoing as he comes groaning loudly into Rhys' ear as he and the younger man shiver through the aftershocks. It takes a couple minutes for them to slowly come down as Jack pulls out carefully tying off the condom and tossing it into the waste bin. He lowers Rhys legs and hips back down onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he mutters, "Be right back, babe."

 

The elder man retrieves a clean rag, dampening it with warm water. He cleans himself up, rinses it off then comes back out as he slides onto the bed next to Rhys. The younger man opens his eyes, smiling so incredibly fondly up at his boyfriend. "You are too cute, Rhysie." Jack chuckles, leaning down to kiss him slow and soft, noses nuzzling together gently. He takes this time to clean Rhys up, movements slow and careful but still very worshipful in his touches. Once done Jack gets up to toss the dirty rag into the laundry bin and comes back to slide into bed next to Rhys.

 

"So if I make breakfast every morning are you gonna be like this?" Rhys asks with a soft laugh, turning onto his side to face Jack. The elder man snorts at that, flinging an arm over the brunette's waist as he draws him close, "Mmm depends I guess. It's much better when you surprise me though." They end up lounging bed for most of the day and it's incredibly sappy, but Jack's so damn happy that he can't bring himself to care.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Argh not super satisfied with that ending, but I didn't want to draw it out any further. Anyway I plan to do one more from this AU, possibly more depending on how inspired I get. You find the fanart from Leenhiddles here (http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/145556411713/wip-of-me-and-alex-the-winter-foxs-youtube) & here (http://leenhiddles.tumblr.com/post/145513933488/youtube-singer-rhys-from-me-and). Such a beautiful AU <3


End file.
